The new student
by Mecha-pony
Summary: Fuse has found himself moving to ponyville after his brother screwed with his explosive materials. Join our little OC as he tries to make friends, figure out who is his enemy and try his hardest to not fail school. While at the same time, find a girlfriend and deal with everything his young mind can handle.


**After much time spent, I give you this new story! If it gets popular, I will put this in rosters and work on it more often.**

**This story may not necessarily involve the CMCs directly. I figure this stuff out as I write. But this is the first chapter, enjoy! (Please bear in mind that if you haven't readied any of my other fanfiction's. This is a bunch of years after season three. So aging is different for the ponies and what not.)**

My name is Fuse, I'm 12 year's old. I like explosions. There fun to watch and cause too. But I don't really get to make any anymore, manly because I end up destroying something in the process. Like my last home for instance, it wasn't my fault entirely! Just my big brother seems to be too blind to notice my make shift detonator was in my drawer. I had forgotten that I had stashed some flammable stuff that burn's really hard and fast. I asked him what he was doing in my drawer in the first place. "I was being sure you didn't hide the last sweet roll in your socks." Stupid answer.

But more on me, I am a Pegasus. I haven't got flying down yet, or my Cutie mark. I don't care about either much. It's as my brother had said. Best for the safety of other's if I don't fly around with explosives. Like I'm actually going to do that!

I have this dark blue coat, and a nice pair of green eyes. I am a just about as tall as this one foal called snails. My mane is really just left alone, I don't brush it very often. But I pay some attention to it, making sure it's not messy and being sure I keep it at a manageable point. My tail, I just let my tail grow as it pleases. But I get it trimmed every few months. But it seems to be messy. I could guess my over all appearance was rugged. Even though from what other ponies tell my parents that I was far from it on the inside.

Today is my first day of school, my teacher's name is miss Cherliee. I find it very odd that it's a one room classroom. I have no idea why, but it's odd to me.

I just finished eating my breakfast and walked out the door with my saddle bags. They have my lunch and a couple of other things in one side. The other had other school supplies in them, such as quills. My mom was not sure about if they would provide some of the supplies or not. But she got them anyway. She was too busy to go and ask about it. She normally is, considering the fact she work's as a full time doctor. My dad work's too, usually as part of a construction crew. Neither of them seem to have much time to do much else other then shop for groceries on there day's off. Normally my brother is the one who look's after me during the day. He is alright, but a little dumb. I tell him to stay out of my candy if I have any, and I come to find some of my candy rocks are missing. I can't really do much about it though. I cannot hurt him. I kicked him in his private parts once and he did not even flinch. He only turned around and said. "What are you doing!?"

I say good bye to my mom and walk. It would only take a few minutes to get there. I wanted to get there just a little early enough to play on there school yard equipment. They got swings and one of those tether ball things. I walk through and notice that there was a big grey Stallion holding out these weird shaped object's for everypony to see. It looked like some sort of glass bottle, but it had this weird purple liquid in it. He had these blood red eyes.

"Hello everypony, I will show you today a special potion I have created called Twilight sight." I did not really understand why anypony would use anything associated with the night. The night sucks and has no value in my eyes other then to sleep in. I keep walking and soon the school is in sight.

I had arrived about half an hour before class begins. So there were already some fillies and colts here. One I remember as snail's was talking to this small stubby but pudgy one whose cutie mark was a pair of scissors. I take no interest in them and deposit my things at the front door like everpony else. Then walk over to the swing sets. I sit my flank on one start to propel myself forward and back. Some other kid's take notice in me. They sit there watching me swing on the set but don't say anything. After about a minute or two I hear one say something about me to another. "Who is that? I haven't him around before." I only look over slightly to see where the voice came from. A pony that was a light pink which had a tiara on had spoke to what I could guess was her friend about me. This friend was grey shade and had these green color framed glasses on. I ignore what there saying for a bit until one of them says something directly to me. "Who are you supposed to be?" One asked. I don't look over to them. "Fuse." My voice is had gotten deeper since I had started going through maturity. Not to mention my growth was gaining a bit from it. I start to think of how I want to get off this.

_ I could jump off and do a back flip. Or I could try to glide. Or both. _"You're not from around here." "I came to town last week." I don't normally engage in conversation very often with girls. Normally I try my best to avoid them because it feels so odd talking to them. I usually hang around other colts, I hear a lot of talk about girls when it comes to colts my age. I really do like girls, but I don't really know how to talk to them. So small talk is usually it.

"Whatever." They walk off, probably to talk about weather I was of any interest or something like that. I get ready to do my flip and glide. I say to myself counting. "One, two, three." I leap out and perform my back flip. But I didn't notice how far I was going and land on top of this nerdy looking pony. She was a very pale yellow and had this red puffy mane. As well as glasses. "Ow!" I hear her say when I land. I immediately get off. I face her which she was not happy. My ear's flop down. "Sorry, I did not mean to land on you." "Be more careful!" She said and walked off. A couple of fillies laughed. I turn around to face them. I did not like being laughed at. I looked at them angry like. "What are you laughing at?" There were three of them. One being a very light yellow. Even having the same shade of red hair but Instead of glasses, she had a red bow tie on the back of her head. She also had a nice shade of orange eyes. The second one was a bit more fancy looking. She had hair that was similar to the pink ones from before I launched, but instead of white being a second color. There was purple. It all came to curls on the top of her head. Her coat was pure white and her eye's were some sort of green. The last one was orange, her mane and tail seemed to grow without any sort of style to it, these were purple and her eyes were purple.

They seemed a little threatened, but the orange one said. "Nothing." "You better not have been." I turn around and walk away. Not even caring about what they might have said in return. I turn my attention to the tether ball which was in use. A brown little colt was using it. He wore this spinning cap on his head. Also he seemed to be focused on it rather then anything else. He was just hitting it around one side, then back. "Let me have a go at that next." I say to him. He looks over to me. But he didn't pay attention to the ball and it hit him in the side of the head. After that he rub's the side of his head for a moment. "What?" He asks. I laugh a little. "Nothing." Satisfied with that, I decide to maybe talk to a few other colts.

One with some buck teeth. His coat was light brown that was mostly dominated with white. He looked nice enough to talk to. I walk over to him. "Hello." I start with. "He turn's to face me with a bit of a smile. "Hello, who are you?" "I'm Fuse, I came here not to long ago." "My name is feather weight." "Feather weight huh? I guess that explains why you're so very skinny." "I was a bit larger, but darn maturity keeps me skinny." He seems a little irritated. "So, what do you know about some of the ponies and colt's around here?" He looked over the grey one that hanged around the one with the tiara. "That over there is Silver spoon, normally she just support's Diamond tiara when she does stuff." "Diamond tiara is the one with the tiara I presume." "Indeed, we all like her. But she is a little mean sometimes. A couple of ponies don't like her. I did hear her talk a little bit about you though." "Really? What was it about?" I ask. He looked up for a moment. "Oh I think it had to do with being cute or something like that." That open's my eyes. I have never thought any filly would find me cute or attractive in any way, I really don't think much of myself. I never did hang around any fillies so I had no idea what was there basic idea of me. "Well, that's New to me. Um, anything else you know?" He brought a hoof up and looked around. "Well there are snails and snips. But they aren't a very bright pair of unicorns. There is Twist, but not too many ponies talk to her much. Sure she is a nice filly, but she she's got speech problems, no pony seems to hang around her much. Then there's Apple Bloom, Sweetie bell and Scootalo. They seem to be a nice three. They more or less look out for each other and seem to get into a lot just to see if they can get there Cutie marks." I remember the brown colt. "What about the one with the spinning cap on his head?" "Oh that's Button mash, he's not the smartest colt. But he is pretty nice and friendly. He really likes video games. What about you?" "Well, I did live in a town called hoofigan. But my home was… damaged. Plus we were going to move anyway." I hear another voice talk. "Can I talk to you?" I turn to my left to see it was that pink one again. Now that I had a good view of her face, she actually looked quite pretty. I almost felt my throat tighten. But still got out. "Okay, sure." Feather weight walks away and does something else. I turn my attention to Diamond Tiara. "So you're new here are you?" She asks. "Yeah." "Well, my name is Diamond Tiara." I put my hoof out to shake. I could not think of anything else other then that. "Pleased to meet you." I say. She just looks at it. I pull back giving an okay gesture. "So, uhm. Nice weather huh?" I can't think entirely right. But a girl in sight usually does that with my head. She looks at me with a bit of a questioning face. "You of all ponies should know the Pegasi make sure we have good weather." I look at my wings for a moment. "Oh right. Forgot for a moment there. So what about the uh." I stop trying to think of something else. "The what?" She says starting to maybe get a little irritated. I only can ask. "The Tiara, where did you get that?" **This is my idea of where she got her tiara, It's probably not the accurate thing. Or if there even is one. But I have not found any information on it. **She looked up to it for a moment and looked at me. "Oh I got this as a gift from my 7th birthday." I smile. "It's nice. Looks good on you." I think this is how you talk to a girl. Complement her looks I think. She only brushed her mane with her hoof, smiled and said "Thanks." This is getting at me at some level. It was starting to get a bit hard to talk.

"Uhm, so do you. Duhh." I'm stuttering a bit. She giggles a little. "I'm going to go do something else now." I say hoping to get her out of my sight. I trot away trying to not look desperate and walk over to the front of the school. When I get there. I sit down on the front step and think to myself. _Wow! She was pretty. I have no idea if she's into me. Or if I actually care if she is though. Do I? _I think about it for a moment. _I guess I'll see if anything develops fist before anything else. _"She's not nice you know." I look up. The orange one with the purple mane had spoke to me. "Who are you?" "I'm Scootalo, you are?" "Fuse. Now why is it so that she is not nice?" I ask. "Well for one, she never treat's us with respect and constantly makes fun of me and my friends for not having our Cutie mark's." "Doesn't mean I will be treated the same." I return with that and look back down. "No, it's not just that. She is a snob, she never does seem to be kind to anypony other then her friend." "Neither do you as this was implied after I was laughed at." I remind. She seems a little displeased or something. "Hey, anypony would find that funny. Even you might have if it was somepony else." That was true, It would be. But It was me, not somepony else. "No, I would say you failed, and then go away." She frowned. "Look, I'm not going to tell you again. She's mean and you need to stay away from her." I frown a bit but more or less to get my own point across. "I'll choose who I'll be around thank you very much." I get up and spread my wings to look menacing. "Or are you going to do something about it?" I say. "Because I will get some RDX and di sebicate with some polyisobutylene and blow you away from my face if you bother me anymore about this kind of thing." **This is the elements of C4 just so you know. **

She looked at me extremely confused. "Di sebicate?" I get up and grab her shoulders and look her in the eyes. "Don't mess with me, or I'll mess you up." I say with anger. She pushes me off. I tumble to the ground. She looks surprised. "Oh, I only meant to just get you off my shoulder's I'm sorry!" I don't care. She push's, I push back! I get up and try to drive into her. But she fly's up. "You can fly?" I say with surprise. "Yeah." I lose the surprise and my anger returns. "Well come back down here." She crosses her arms. "No." I jump up into the air and grab her tail. "Hey!" She says in protest. "Let go!" She try's to fly higher. But I do my best to weight her down. "No." I say imitating her voice. Eventually some other kid's notice the commotion. Like snails and snips. "Hey, fight." Said snails. They watched me struggle to get her down to the ground. "You apologize for laughing at me!" I yell at her. She grunt's in effort to get me off. But I was apparently too heavy for her to do much but maybe shake me a little. "If you let go fine!" "Not until I hear you say sorry!" She started to try and fly towards the building to maybe knock me off on the side of the building. But I spread my wings in the opposite direction. If I remember correctly, this should stop her from going there. Which does work, It hurt with the resistance but it worked. She finally just gives up and we drop to the ground. I land first on my stomach. She follow's after by landing with her hoof's on my back. "Ow!" I yelp. She fly's off and stand's next to me while I'm on the ground. She puts her hoof down offering to help me up. "I'm sorry okay? I just think you should be careful who you think you should hang around."

I don't care if she thought she was being good, or if she was trying to win me over against Diamond Tiara. I ignore her hoof and get up. I only pat my self off with my wings. Flapping them to get some dust and dirt out of my fur. "Look, I understand she might not like you. But just because she does, doesn't mean you go to every new pony and tell them to stay away." The teacher Open's the front door. "Time for class." She was very happy sounding. I finish off my talk with Scootalo. "If I choose to be around her, so be it. There's nothing you can do about it. So if there is some sort of rivalry, I'm not part of it." I walk into the class room after picking up my saddle bag and find the locker with my number on it. _07. _I find the number. "Ah." I say to myself quietly. I open my locker. I put my saddle bag in and take out a pen and an ink well. Some paper to as I would need it for my first class, math.

"Hey you got the locker next to me!" I close my locker and look to my left. Button I think was his name. "I guess so." I say in return. "So where do you live?" He seemed like a nice dude, although he pretty much let the ball smack him in the side of his head. So he may not be smart, but there's no reason I can't be nice to him. "Near by, why? Do you want to hang out after school or something?" I ask. It was not a possibility due to my brother being a jerk when my friends around. "Yeah." I smile a little, but drop it. "Well you can't come to my place. My parent's aren't around and my brothers not supposed to look after other kids. Maybe I can come to your place or something." He thinks. "I'm sure my moms okay with you. What's your name?" I open my locker back up and grab the few item's in my hoof. "My name is Fuse. You're Button mash aren't you?" "Yeah!" he said with a good amount of energy and happiness. I smile. "Good to know." We walk into class. "Do you know how to work your wings?" I keep my same face, blank. "No, I don't really try to often to fly. Maybe glide every once in a while. But not really flap my wings to fly." He smiles with his enthusiasm. "It must be so cool to know you are going to be able to start flying at some point in your life!" "Well, yeah. But until then. I just try gliding and maybe flap my wings." I try to think of where I'll sit. I bring my hoof up to my chin, thinking where I'll sit. Then Cherliee saw me. "Oh you must be the new student." I walk over and say. "Yeah moved about a week ago from hoofigan." "Right, what's your name?" I smile a little remembering how many time's in the last thirty minutes I said my name. "Fuse." "Well Fuse, how about we introduce you to everpony?" I don't think about it, but I probably should have. "Alright, but where can I sit?" "Why don't you try sitting next to Diamond Tiara?" I turn around to see her sitting in the back next to her friend. I guess if I was to learn anything about girl's it would be best to sit near one, one that I may like too. "Okay." I walk over to the sit next to her. When I get about half way there. I hear the word's. "Remember what I said." Really quietly. I know very well who said it. But I still walk over and sit next to her.

When I pull it out for me to sit in. She looks at to me. She says. "Well if it isn't you." I smile a bit. "Yeah. Teacher said I should try and sit back here." I sit down. I don't look at her so I don't screw my words up. I just look in another direction. "So where are you from?" "Trotingtium originally, but I moved from to hoofigan after about four years after living in there." How come you're not looking at me when you talk?" I turn around to face her. She was looking directly at me. With her light pale blue eyes. "Is this better?" I ask. Even though it wasn't for me. Since I start to lose my train of thought. "A little, do you have a Cutie mark?" She looks down to my flank. It feels awkward for her to look down there. I would too, but I feel respectful today. "No Cutie mark? You're a blank flank?" She said with surprise. "Yeah, I really don't care about Cutie marks. Bedside's I already know what I'm good at." "And that is?" I smile. "Explosives." "Well, that would explain your name." "Hey!" I hear somepony say a few seat's ahead of us. I look forward. "Ugh. You again?" I say. It was Scootalo. I was in no mood to talk to this pony again. Diamond Tiara seemed to agree with her own sigh of displeasure. "What do you want Scootalo? If you don't mind, I'm busy talking to this guy here." I frown a little, that's both no ways to talk about somepony. Or talk to anypony. "That's the thing, I need to talk to him for a moment during lunch." "Sure. But class is about to begin and I would like to learn a little today."

Everyone got into there seat's which I could see the class was bigger then it appeared. There were various fillies and colts around the same age. My guess some where 13 or 11. I think one might have been 14. "Would you like to present yourself to the class new student?" "Sure, I have nothing better to do right now." I clear my throat. The ponies and colts look back to me. "My name is Fuse, as you can see. I have no Cutie mark, I can careless about that though I Moved not to long ago. Mainly because my other home was…" I think for a moment what would be the best way to put it. "Damaged beyond living in. So, my family moved here." I finish with that. Everypony returns there attention to the front.

**Math.**

Today in math we were talking about basic division or something like that. I really couldn't pay close attention though. I got the just of it, but not anything else. I look down at my sheet of questions. I had answered maybe only half of them so far. I look around for a moment, It looked like a couple of kid's I haven't seen before were almost done. Snails and snips seem to be still on the first question. I look back down at my sheet to se that somepony had put a note on my desk. _Ahhh, note passing. The answer to non-verbal communication in class. _I unfold the note I could see a yes box, no box, and a blank line box. The question above written neatly said. Do you like me? I don't even know if I can even check anything yet. I haven't got a clue as of yet. I look to my side with my eye. She's just writing on her paper. I look back down to the note. There was the space with blank line. I write on this space Not sure yet. And check its box. I make sure Miss cherliee isn't looking. Then pass the note over to her. She looks at it for a moment. She looks at me for a moment. "What?" I whisper. She put's her hoof down on the note. "I didn't write this." My eyes open wide as I remember that not only did I get the locker next to Button mash, but the seat as well. I look to him which he looks at me with one eyebrow raised with some confusion. _DAAAAHHH, A friendship thing? Really?_ I look back to Diamond tiara. "Um, well. Can I have that back?" I ask, I had folded it so she did not see my reply, but I hoped dearly that she wouldn't open it. She just smiles "Maybe, what does it say?" "Are you two talking back there?" I look to the front to see Miss Cherliee spotted us. Some student's looked back, others didn't. "No." Is all I can say. "Well you should stop whatever it is and do your work." I take that and let it rest that Diamond Tiara has that note, rather then the teacher find out about it. Even though I wish she would have given me the note back. I don't want to make her think I like her when I'm not sure myself.

**Gym.**

"Okay students, today we are going to play an exciting competitive game. Can any of you guess what it might be?" We were out in the school playground where a space had been cleared along with a fence put around it. A metal one too. She had taken out a bunch of different balls. All were of the same material which if the game I was thinking of is right. Is a soft material. "Is it, throw the ball?" Asked snails. She just shakes her head. "No, it's dodge ball!" I smile and jump into the air. "Yes!" I love dodge ball. It's so much fun to just put all your stress and rage into one ball of foam, and then send it at a great speed at another pony. "That's right Fuse, now I'm sure you are all happy enough to throw these. But there are some rules we have to go over." I grab a ball and hold it in my hoof. _I can't wait to throw this at a few ponies I have in mind. _"And below the Cutie mark area only. Now let's pair you all up with an equal." I was so good at this I was sure no pony could beat me. So I had no idea who might be as good as I was. But I end up with this other filly I think I saw in the front row. "Well, who are you?" I smile. "I'm Archer. You must be very good to love this game." I smile. "And so must you if you choose me." Chrliee speak's again. "Okay, Now I have some thing's to attended to not to far away. But in my absence, I have asked another pony to watch over you while you play the game." I hear some sort of sound. Almost like teleporting, but not quite like unicorn teleporting. "Circuit." I see a flash of some sort of black beam hit the ground next to Cherliee. It disappears really quickly and in place is the same Unicorn stallion from earlier, but. This is the thing that makes me smile with amazement. He had wings! But not like Alicore wings. They looked like metal. He smiled when he saw everypony. Everypony was amazed, saying things like "Wow that's so cool!" The stallion looks to her for a second and says. "Well nice to come in for you, I think it was time for me to do something like this anyway." He taps the metal around his body that must be securing the wings on his body. The things spilt down the middle and fall off with a clunk. "I will be sure they follow all regulations and rules miss Cherliee." He says as she walks away. He turns around and speaks after clearing his throat. "Now my little friends, You were explained the rules and how to play. So let's enjoy some ball chucking shall we?" He walks to the center of the court. Cherliee opened the gate and closed it behind her and kept going.

"All of you split way's to the other end." I walk over to the other side. The sound of other ponies and colts talking could be heard. As I walk I notice who's on my side. That pale yellow one, twist I think. Snails, The other yellow furred pony. I think this one might be Apple bloom, there was also this blue pony that had a golden bow and arrow as A cutie mark. Lastly Diamond Tiara. The other team consisted of Scootalo, the pure white on from what I hear them saying to each other, make's me believe she may be called Sweetie bell. Snips, There was Button mash, as well as Silver spoon. The other's were waiting on the sideline. "Now." The grey stallion started to talk again. "When I blow the whistle. Let the fun commence!" I am ready every fiber of my body was ready and up to this. I grin as my golden opportunity to show Scootalo what I meant by 'mess you up' really meant.

He walks over to the side line. And blows a whistle. I hurl my doge ball at the legs of Scootalo who move's nimbly out of the way of my fast throw. Button throws. And it goes slow. Diamond just steps out of the way of his throw. And it hit's snails right in his legs. "Oh darn!" He says and walks over to the sideline with his head down. I grab the ball thrown and zoom it right at Sweetie bell. Who gets tripped up on the ball when it hits her. "Woo, oof!" she says as she falls over from the hit. "Ooh, are you okay Sweetie bell?" Asked Circuit. She nods and gets back up and walks to the sidelines. I smile. _One down, three to go._ Button got another ball and chucked it at Twist she actually fumbled before she could dodge and got out from his slow throw. "Darn it!" I grab another ball and throw really hard, so hard that my leg hurted a little. It was directed towards Button mash. But my throw seemed to curve where he was dodging. Which he got nailed in the gut. He fell down and sort of crawled over to the sideline. Probably because my throw may have made him a little weak in the stomach. I giggle a little. _I should probably tone it down a notch. _

I notive that Silver spoon had no ball and was not paying attention. Which made her an easy target. I prep for throw that's when Diamond tiara got in front of me. "Wait!" She said. "What? I got her." I say in protest. "Don't do that to her." I think about what she's saying. "What? Get here out?" A ball flies from behind me and gets silver spoon in the front hoof. She grunts in disgust. "Well this game is to barbaric anyways." She struts to the sidelines like she was better then everypony else. _Stuck up huh? _"Ohh, things are getting exciting! There's only three on this team, and two on the other! Oh I love it when things get exciting!" Said Circuit who was watching us get stocked up on balls. I had on in each front hoof and my priority target was Scootalo. Snips was no threat to me. I look right at Scootalo who grinned herself as much as I was. "It's down to the very few of us." I say to her. "Almost." "She chucks an extremely fast ball which knocks the archer Cutie marked kid down and over to the sideline. "Now it's even." She says. I only grin a bit more. "Sort a." I Can almost smell the fear that snips has. He seems to shake just a little. I look to Diamond tiara that seemed to enjoy this. "Take care of her would you Fuse?" She says. It's already my plan. I wing an extremely super fast ball down at her Direction which she dodge. But I follow up with another ball where she was dodging. She seemed to only clear it by an inch. I'm in shock. It's always it for the pony I throw at when I throw both balls at them. "How?" I say. Snips throws a ball at me. I just grab it in the air. Which means he's out. I chuck the ball again with a curve. It curves in snips Direction which I meant to go to Scootalo. He panics and trys to jump over it which he just barely clears it. Then I see it happen. Scootalo takes my moment of recoordiation to strike at Diamond Tiara. But she seemed to be missing the correct angled throw, and From what little I know about arrow Dynamics and a few other things. It was going to collide with her face.

**3rd person.**

See everything happening slowly. The ball spinned slowly and rotates fast in the air as it corrects its path to hit Diamond tiara in the face. But because it moved fast it might break her nose. Diamond tiara pupils seemed to shrink and her face slowly changed to horror as she could not react quick enough to dodge. But then From the left, Fuse jumped in front of her. Yelling out "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" And takes the ball straight in his groin. **Damn that's going to hurt! **As the ball reflects off his private area, his face slowly changes into one of pain and agony. "AAAAHHHHH!" He screamed out as he slowly made his way in the slow motion to the ground. With a deep slow motion thud. He held himself in the area to try and ease the pain.

**Fuse.**

Worst. Pain. Ever! It felt like some one punched me in the gut, but instead its 50X as worse and in the privates. I can hear some ponies and colts go. "Ooooh." In worry that I might be hurting really badly. I can see that Scootalo had only watched me there. Wide eyes as I was on the ground, humiliated by my own efforts to protect Diamond tiara from a broken nose or something worse. I could hear a whistle blow followed by the clopping of hooves on the ground. I keep my head faced down on the ground. "My word, are you okay boy?" It was the coach. I only say. "Never better." I say but my voice squeaked at a high pitch. I hear his whistle blow again. "Scootalo! You're out!" He said sternly. "Darn it!" I hear her say. He picks me up and looks at my face, I felt some tears run down my face. "Its okay son, I took a few down there before too. It goes away pretty quickly." He said reassuringly.

He guides me to the bench and I sit there with my head down. I do hear the whistle blow again to signal the resume of the game. I only look up occasional to see Tiara dodge a slow ball from snips. But eventually he blows the whistle again to signal the next group of players to go out. I don't even look up to see who was playing, to much pain and degration to even look anypony in the eyes. I do hear some pony walk over. "You're okay right?" It was Scootalo. "Screw off." I say to her. "Look, I didn't know that was going to happen when I threw that ball. I meant for it to hit her legs!" "Well it almost hit my face, but he stopped that thankfully." I hear Diamond tiara say. "Listen Diamond. I'm trying to say sorry, and you're not helping!" She said irritated. I look up and Directly at Scootalo. "If you want me to say its okay, it's not happening. It's not fine for that, even if it was coincidence. I still feel like a total loser. I got hit in the coconuts, and lost!" I say angrily. "Can you at least take my apology and know I didn't mean it?" I sigh. "Fine." "Now get out of here!" I hear Diamond tiara say behind me. "Shut up, I'm going okay?" I only keep my head down. "You protected me." I hear her say. "Yeah." I reply. "How did you know that was going to happen?" "I have an idea where that ball was going thanks to the way it spun out of her hoof." I say. "It was like, about to hit me in my face. And you take it in the crotch?" I smile a little at the choice of words. "Yes I did." "Why?" "They all say you're quite nasty and mean, I don't see that. Normally I would let it go for somepony who was mean. But you don't seem like what they say you are to me. You seem, nice. So I meant to take it in the gut. *Sigh* Then that happens." I can feel something soft and moist touch the side of my check. I can also feel warmth. I turn my eye a little to see that she had kissed my cheek. This made me feel tingly all over. When she stopped, she said. "Thank you." I feel an enormous amount of blood rush to my head as I take in the full realization that had just happened. _She just kissed me. _"Um, you're welcome." I scratch the back of my neck not even knowing what I was feeling.

**Lunch.**

Despite everything that made me not want to go speak with Scootalo, I had said yes to her. So I walk for a minute or so with my lunch box until I find her. She was with her friends in a tree doing something, but I haven't got the slightest clue what. "Hey Scootalo!" I yell into the tree. Three heads poke out. "What do you want?" Said Sweetie bell. "I asked him to come here." Scootalo flew out and landed in front of me. "I want you to see something." She leads me along the way. I don't know why, I almost don't even like her. But for some reason the only thing I could seem to look at as I followed behind her. Was her rear. I kept telling myself to look up rather then her butt, but I just couldn't for some reason. She stops after a minute and turns around, I just barely look up in time. "Look." She pulled out a small slide show viewer from a saddle bag. **Don't know what it's actually called. **It was blue. She took out a couple of photos. I put the thing to my eyes and look in. I can see a picture of Sweetie bell and Button there. But Diamond tiara had pushed Sweetie bell towards a puddle of mud. "That was heart's and hooves day a couple of years ago. Button had finally had enough courage to ask her to be her special somepony. But Diamond tiara got mad about the fact that he was one of the many colts that wanted her. She got wicked jealous and came to release her stress." _That colt actually has feelings of love?_ I press the slider for the next one.

This one was Of Diamond Tiara laughing at Apple bloom. Point at what I could guess was her blank flank. "That was when we were all still eight. She was invited to a party to be humiliated by Diamond tiara." I press the button to show the next slide. It was of Diamond tiara sitting at a big desk. "She was the editor in chief at one point, until she abused her power and was demoted. Feather weight took her place after she had me and my friends go out and humiliate so many ponies, just for a good article." I sigh. With the photos, she was probably telling the truth. But at the same time I almost didn't want to believe her. I think I actually like like Diamond tiara. But if this was all true. With everything including the other ponies and colts. I might lose my interest.

I take the thing away from my eyes. "Well, I do see what you show me might be true." I say admittedly. She nodded feeling like she probably did her best. "See?" "I'll keep it in mind, but right now. I got to eat my lunch." I start to walk away. But she flys in front of me. "What? That's it?" I frown. "I said I'll keep it in mind Scootalo." "Oh come on!" she says. "How can you be so…" She tries to think of a word. But I finish it for her. "Ignorant?" "Yeah!" "I'm not, I'm simply trying to find proof to truly back this up. If I can see something truly as bad as those. I will come back and clean your wings. But for now, it means nothing until I see it in action." She face hoofs. "I give up." She flies away.

I finally find Diamond tiara sitting down with her friend. When she sees me she smiles a bit. "Oh hey, come sit with me!" She says. I gladly walk over and sit next to her. I open my lunch container. Today my mom had made me a tomato sandwich. There was also a juice box of orange juice, an apple, some carrot sticks. And a small cup of apple sauce. There was a spoon to go with it. Not only this, but there was a plastic wrapping of cookies. Chocolate chip oatmeal cookies too. I pick up my sandwich and take a bite. "So I saw what you did for Tiara there in gym." Said silver spoon. "To be honest, it was quite a brave act." I smile at my complement. I still felt a little sore down there. "Saving her from a face injury with your…" I just nod. She had actually stopped. I swallow my chewed bite. "Don't mention it, its still sore." I say. "But how come you still let Scootalo apologize?" "Yes, she hurt you in a way no pony could probably imagine to be a more worse pain." I know immediately what to say. "Because I know it was never meant. As long as it wasn't, you can't just deny a pony a proper chance to apologize if it was by accident." "But she's not very nice to you. If you noticed you had to pull her from the sky just to make her apologize for laughing at what should have been a graceful back flip." "True, but It doesn't change the fact she apologized." I bite some more of my sandwich and chew. "Well you seem very nice to a pony who's done a lot to you." "It's what I was told to do." I say in return. Sure there are times where what my mom told me was not first instinct. But manners were always in mind. But usually I seem to get pissed before anything else, which is where my name came from I go with fuse because of my anger. But my actually full name is Fuse Short black-powder. Which has come from my ancestors were miners who used explosives to mine for minerals and ores.

"Were you told to save some pony in distress?" Asked Diamond tiara. I smile. "No, that came in instinct." I swallow my bite. I put the rest of my sandwich in my mouth. "Well you remember in math class? When you gave me that note." I start to get the sense that she probably readied it. I turn around and say. "That was given to me by Button mash. Some sort of friendship thing I think." "But you thought I wrote it." I sigh knowing I was probably going to make it obvious right now to her that I liked her. But I did not have any other choice that I could think of. "I did, and it still applies." I say. I turn back to my lunch box and take the straw out of the plastic wrap. And insert it in the top and begin to suck away at the orange juice. I could hear Silver spoon giggle. I also noticed that Diamond tiara just smiled. "Really?" I just pay attention to my drink, even though I was sweating inside. "Yeah." I finish my drink which I put down next to me. I grab my apple and bite into it. It made a nice and loud crunching noise. "Well, I'm not entirely sure what to think of you yet." _Thank celestia. _I swallow my apple bit and say. "I can say one thing thought. I know you're nice to me. Scootalo showed me some images of you doing a bunch of stuff." "What kind of stuff?" She asked, I could hear her tone darken. "Mean thing's like pushing Sweetie bell into mud." "That never happened." She said. I look at her. She seemed to be a little scared for a moment. "I don't believe it happened either, but I do remember seeing the pictures." "So you think I'm some mean spirited brute?" "No! Not at all. You seem very kind and gentle to me." I say hoping to get her back on my side. I bit some more of my apple. "Well it's good that you think that, because I'm sure those Girls probably made all that up about me." "Rude aren't they?" I hear Silver spoon say. "Not entirely. Scootalo doesn't seem to be as brash as I thought. She had the decency to come and apologize remember." "Whose side are you on?" Asked Diamond tiara seeming to be getting annoyed. "Don't know." I finish my apple and chuck it hard off the property. "Well you better figure it out." Said Tiara who sounded a bit angry. "I will, just don't rush me." I take out the carrot stick. I look over to Diamond. "Do you want one?" "Why not?" She takes it from me and eats it while I grab another. As I crunch that one. I see Button mash see me. His face opens wide with happiness. "Hey!" He runs over with his lunch boxes. I hear Diamond tiara moan in displeasure. "Not him." I look over to her in surprise. "What? You don't like him?" She looked at me with some surprise. "What? The gaming nerd? No! He's so… foolish. I have no desire to talk to him or even share the same bench with him." She waves off the last words. This was not okay. I might want Button mash to be my friend, we discussed me hanging around his place after school. But if it means I could lose Diamond tiara's care. I might actually reconsider. But is a girl more important then a friend? It's too much on my head. But my heart seems to know whats a good idea. "Wait! Button." He stops. "What?" He asks. I look to Diamond tiara who was waiting for me to choose, she didn't look hopeful or anything. "Well?" She says. "Umm, could we maybe sit together at lunch tomorrow?" He flops his ears down. "Oh, okay." He walks away sadly. I felt a little bad right there. "Hey, this doesn't change the plans later alright!?" I yell to him to try and cheer him up. He looks back with his ears back up smiling. "Okay!" he walks off. Probably to find Sweetie bell. "Your doing something with him later?" I smile at the thought of it. "Yeah probably hang out after school or something." "If you hang around him, ponies are going to think you are some sort of idiot like snails and snips." "Are you suggesting that he is some sort of dummy?" I ask feeling a little annoyed. "He's not very bright if you noticed." She says with some attitude. I smile. "Yeah you are right about that." I open up my cookie pack and bite my first cookie. "But I think he could be a good friend. I mean he seems well spirited. Have you ever even given him a chance to be a friend before?" I ask. "No. I don't bring myself around such ponies and colts." I frown. "Why not? there not like poison you know, he's very friendly. In fact we figured out we were going to hang out after school just when he figured out I was next to his locker." "Ugh, what are you talking about!? That was a lie wasn't it?" I open my eyes in surprise and turn around to look Tiara in the eyes. "Of course not! And neither was having lunch with him tomorrow. I'm trying to make friends." She looks at me with a bit of anger, as did Silver spoon. "Well you better choose who your friends are carefully." I sort of smirk. "I heard that from Scootalo." I begin to eat the next cookie. "Well… it's true! The public eye is going to see you differently depending on who you are around." Said Silver spoon. "So if I hang around the three girls there, the public 'eye' is going to think I'm some sort of Cutie mark hunter?" They nod. "Well, I have no interest in looking for my Cutie mark. I only have interest right now in getting through school and learning science." I finish the cookie and was going to start eating it. But I feel more like offering it. "Would you like my last cookie?" I ask them. They shake there heads no. "Alright then." I bite into it. "Listen, just remember I don't like him when you do hang out with him okay? So don't excpect me to act like I know you if you see me around when your with him." At least she wasn't saying I'll hate you if you like him. "Okay." I eat the last bit of my cookie and close my lunch box. "Nice to sit down with you girls." I walk off to put my things back in my locker

**Science.**

We were looking into some sort of magnetic pulse that comes from two rocks. I already know enough about this sort of thing, but I don't raise my hand for any of it. I just watch other fillies and colts raise hoofs for there answers. "Yes, now who else has there own theory on how magnetic work? Fuse what about you?" I look up and see everyone was looking at me. I sigh. "Magnetism works by two different forces called positive and negative. Positive is attracted to negative, and so forth the other way around." "That's… right on." Said Miss Cherliee. I could only hear one pony say something about it, Button. "Alright!" He says encouragingly. I smile a bit. "Yes, this works because each rock has a different charge to work with. Those two are as Fuse said. Positive and Negative. There is also one that doesn't have a charge called, neutral." I stopped listening after that. I could really care less about the lesson. I just want to get through the rest of this class, so I can go home. Tell my brother I was hanging out with a guy from school, and do whatever. This time I notice Button pass me a note. Lets try again, do you like me? I smile. I dip my pen in the ink well and write in the box. Yes. And pass it back over. He gets a big smile when he sees what I have written. I just look at the paper in front of me and think for a moment. _What would we do when we get out off school today? _It was Friday, so maybe I could walk around town and see what's going on During the weekend, I haven't really closely seen what goes on around town. I had pretty much spent the week inside working on a mixture of potassium and robthium. Mom did say I should go outside at some point. Why not tomorrow? I hear a bell ring. "Well that's all for this week everypony, I hope to see you all on Monday."

**After school.**

I get out of my seat and walk over to the door. As I do get to the door, Button mash comes up behind me. "Hey Fuse!" I turn my head around as I approach my locker. "Hey Button, okay so heres what I need to do first." I reach my locker.

"First we have to let my brother know I'm going to a new friends home so he has something to tell my mom." He smiles. "You have a big brother too?" "Yeah." "That's cool! Apple bloom has a big brother and sister, Sweetie bell has a big sister." "What about Scootalo?" His ear's flop down for a moment. Then come back up even though his face shows a bit of sadness. "Well, she's an orphan." That made me feel some respect for Scootalo. "Wow, how long has she been without anypony?" If it was true and she was pretty much on her own for most of her life. "I think her whole life." He says. I reach into my locker and grab my things and put on my saddle bags. "That must… suck." I say. I would not know that feeling of being alone. I had my parents my whole life, but even then they never do seem to be around a good amount of the day. Sure they get back around times like seven at night. But I get so see them and talk to them. Scootalo has no pony other then her friends. Plus no pony is raising her I can assume so.

"It does, I sometimes see her just sitting there alone on a dark cloud when her friends aren't around. I would yell up to her, but she seems to cry a bit and I don't know what to do about a crying girl." I felt a little shocked. For a pony that she seemed to present herself as, she never appeared to be any different then the rest of us emotionally. She seemed very confident in herself from what I could see today. But if that was the truth. I feel like I should talk to her or something like that. Sure there might be some trouble talking because she's a girl. But I felt like I should either way to see if I could offer comfort if it comes down to such a situation where what Button described to me happens. Hell, I got an idea right now how I might help her feel better about her position. Giving her another friend.

"Hey I got an idea." I say as I start to walk with button. "What?" He asked. "Why don't we bring Scootalo along with us?" He thought for a moment with his hoof at his chin. "That's perfect! I was told by Sweetie bell that Scootalo had nothing to do for the weekend, and that Apple bloom was going to be too busy helping at the farm to do anything. And Sweetie bell told me she has to go with Rarity to Cantorlot for the weekend. So she has nothing to do today." I smile. _I love when only good can come from a plan. _"Better yet, why don't we all just hang out with each other for the weekend? I bet my brother wouldn't mind if tomorrow we all stayed at my place since my family is going to be out for the weekend and my brother's going to have to look after me anyways." His mouth opened at how great that sounded. "Yeah! I can get my gaming systems, she can get her scooter. It will be the best weekend ever!" he said. I giggle a little. "Sound's like a plan, lets go find her."

We didn't have to look far. We only walked out side when we spotted her flying away. "Hey Scootalo!" Yelled out Button. She stopped for a moment and turned her head to look down at us. She flew back down to almost meet my level. "What is it Button?" She asked. "We just talked about how both of we're going to hang out during after school. The he…" He pointed at me. "Said we should ask Scootalo wants to join us." I nod. "How about it? Are you doing anything special?" I ask. She smiled a bit. "Okay I guess. The other's are to busy anyways. I was just going to fly around the clouds for a bit." Button smiles. "Great, but first we need to go to my place and tell my brother I'm hang out with some new friends." I say. She lands on the ground in front of me. "I honestly thought you thought I was some sort of jerk. For doing what I did to you and what not." She said with some confusion showing on her face. I just shake my head. "Not really, you didn't mean it. Right?" "No." "Then I forgive you."

We walk for about a few minutes talking about things like where I use to live. Buttons family. And what Scootalo does with her friends. When we get there. We step inside which my brother hears from his room. "Fuse?" I hear him yell. "Tell mom and dad I went to friends for awhile and I'll be back before supper!" I hear the stepping of his hoofs and he appears with his horn glows its purple glow. He was holding onto a bowl "What, you made friends on your first day?" He looks at Button and Scootalo. "Hi I'm Button Mash." Said Button. "What's with the hat?" He asks. He looks up at it for a moment. "Oh I always wear this to school. I like it, it's my favorite hat." He smirks. "What about you?" He says looking a Scootalo. "I'm Scootalo." He takes some sort of food item out of the bowl and puts it in his mouth, chips I think. "Well nice to meet you all. But Fuse, did you forget you need to clean your room?" I don't remember being told to clean my room and I remember everything. "No." He smiles. "Right, now I got to start cleaning mine. So get moving if you want to play with your friends." "Whatever." And he turned back around and into the kitchen he went to make himself more food.

We walk back out the door and first thing said was. "Your brother is very small." I look at Scootalo who spoke the words. "Yeah, he's more on my moms' side." "So what should we do now?" "I got an idea! I know this thing called a human. And I heard from Sweetie bell that another human is here." I put my hooves out in front of me. "Hold on a second, what's a human?" I ask. I have never heard of anything called a human before. Button talked. "It's this really tall pinkish tan thing." Scootalo butted in. "And they're really friendly to ponies, but there quite rare. They only showed up twice so far in all of the history of Equestria!" Button took his turn in butting in. "And this one is so awesome, he can make anything appear for about five bits for a small item." "Really?" I say. If this is true, I may have found my new supply of explosive material. Button sort of jumped into the air when he said. "Yeah! I gave him the bits. And he made a bag of Mrs. Cake's frosting mix." He looks up with a smile. "Oh that was sooo good!" "Maybe we can go and see if he still isn't busy." Button looked at his saddle bags for a moment. "Well, you guys can go. I got to go take my stuff home." He starts to go away. "I'll see you guys there!"

**Well this is the end of the first chapter. When we return. Our little Fuse seems to be building a little bit of a reputation at school and making friends. Lets see next time if he can still keeping doing as such. (Depends on how many reads I get on this chapter, if don't get enough. I might let this go and come back after the end of the self insert story of Logan James Kalden and do it.) Oh and this was about 10,000 words. O.O this is new for me since I usually start running out of stuff after 4,000 words. A new record for me to beat! Oh, here is the roster for next week. (This may show up in other rosters depending on how much interest people take in it.)**

**Zombies, Equestria edition**

**The pony plague of the undead**

**The self insert story of Logan James Kalden**

**The two zombies related one are because Nightmare night (Halloween) is a few weeks away. If you like what you readied, go ahead and leave a comment or just a thought filled review showing maybe an idea or review, even if you liked it. If you want to see more of my work check out my fan fic page where all my other work is in progress or even just send me a PM to tell me personally what you thought, if you have an idea. Or if you have your own OC you might want to add to one of my stories as I'm always open to a new and wonderful character to add to the continuum that is my writing world. **


End file.
